1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic apparatus for imaging an ultrasonic signal and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses direct ultrasonic signals from a body surface of a subject to a desired region inside a human body, and obtain an image related to a mono layer of soft tissue or a blood-flow using the ultrasonic signals reflected from the desired region, i.e., obtain information of the ultrasonic echo signals in a non-invasive manner.
In general, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have a small size, a low price, a real-time displaying function, and high safety because of no exposure to radiation, such as X-ray radiation. Thus, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are widely used for diagnosis of cardiac disease, breast disease, abdominal disease, urinary system disease, obstetric and gynecologic disease, and so on.
However, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses generate ultrasonic images using only magnitudes of reflected ultrasonic signals, and therefore, it is difficult to check detailed characteristics of a medium into which an ultrasonic wave is directed. Therefore, recently, an ultrasonic functional image, which is an ultrasonic image which relates to parameters such as elasticity, attenuation, and sound velocity, has been also used in addition to a general ultrasonic image.